Sweet Incident
by Hiro Kuroru
Summary: Sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga. Entah ini bisa disebut beruntung atau tidak./Mati atau mengikuti kemauannya?/Sebuah pilihan yang sulit/Summary gagal/langsung baca saja jika berminat.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Incident

By

aktf_9096

Yamadavina

D.A.S

Pair :

Akashi x OC/Reader

Genre :

Drama, Crime(mungkin), dan tentukan sendiri. :D

Rate :

T? Atau M? (entahlah) #ditimpuk

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter.

Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya dan itu artinya milik saya.

Warning :

Banyak Typo[s]. Ide pasaran. DLDR. OC. OOC. AU. Gaje. Sudut pandang Orang ke-3/Author POV.

a/n :

Hallo! Saya bawa cerita baru! #ditimpuk. Yang itu saja belum di kelarin fi. Sudah bawa baru lagi. -_- . baiklah abaikan yang itu. Ini adalah remake dari cerita yang sebelumnya saya buat. Tapi belum pernah tak post. #ndaktanya #tuing . Baiklah langsung saja deh. Terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fiksi yang kayaknya semakin lama semakin aneh. Selamat Membaca! \\(^-^)/

Summary :

Sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga. Entah ini bisa disebut beruntung atau tidak./Mati atau mengikuti kemauannya?/Sebuah pilihan yang sulit/Summary gagal/langsung baca saja jika berminat.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 

[Name] merasa jenuh. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar agar pikirannya ikut kembali segar. Ia menuju balkon kamar hotel tempat ia menginap. Betapa indahnya pemandangan kota Tokyo pada malam hari. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

Ia menemukan sebuah-Tidak! maksudku dua objek. Matanya melebar dan jantungnya mulai berdetak tak tenang saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata sang pelaku yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam.  
Ia segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia membereskan barang-barang yang ada di atas meja. Ia mengambil kopernya dan dengan cepat melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

Dengan perasaan was-was ia lalu membuka pintu. Ia melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat situasi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya melebar kembali disertai detak jantung yang semakin cepat saat menemukan sosok yang sama sedang berdiri di ujung koridor. Dan begitu tidak beruntung ia hari ini karna kamarnya terletak diujung lorong hotel itu.

BRAKK!

Pintu itu tertutup dengan cepat dan tentu saja dibanting-terdengar dari suaranya-, lalu dikunci oleh sang penghuni kamar. Dengan detak jantung yang masih begitu cepat ia berusaha membuat dirinya tenang. 'Tenanglah'. sugesti untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau harus memikirkan sesuatu!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Akan sangat sulit memikirkan sesuatu saat panik melanda. Ia harus memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa lari dari sini sedangkan orang itu mungkin saja sudah dengkat dengan kamar dirinya berada sekarang.

[Name] mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamarnya. Seraya memikirkan cara-cara untuk lari dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang mungkin saja terjadi. Ia tidak mungkin terus bertahan didalam kamar sementara bahaya sedang menunggunya diluar sana yang kapan saja dapat menangkapnya.

Ia tidak bodoh. Sebagai seorang penulis yang sering menulis dengan genre kriminal ia tentu sedikit banyak mengerti dan sering membayankan situasi menegangkan seperti ini.

Namun ia tak menyangka jika ini akan terjadi secara nyata di kehidupannya. Ia berhenti dari acaranya mondar-mandir. Apa aku tingal saja barang barang ku? Pikirnya. Lalu ia menggeleng. Tidak menerima pemikiran itu. Jika ia meninggalkannya sama saja cari mati. Meninggalkan informasi kepada si pelaku.

Ia kembali berfikir. Atau menelpon polisi? Pikirnya lagi. Tidak. Kadang mereka tidak bisa diandalkan. Batinnya.

Kabur lewat balkon?

Kemudian ia menoleh kearah balkon.

Tapi ini lantai berapa?

Dengan segeara ia mengampiri sebuah telepon yang terletak di atas meja dekat kasur. Ia menekan angka angka tersebut.

Tuuttt

"..."

"Maaff, mengganggu. Saya penghuni kamar nomor 320."

"..."

"Saya ingin bertanya"

"..."

"Kamar nomor 320 berada di lantai berapa?"

"..."

"Ah. Terimakasih"

"..."

Setelah itu ia menutup telpon. Wajah nya menjadi suram. Seperti orang yang putus asa.

Tidak mungkin aku sanggup bergelantungan dari lantai delapan. Batinnya nelangsa(?).

Ia kembali menglihkan pandangannya ke arah balkon kamar. Tapi jika tidak dicoba, siapa yang tau? Tapi bagaimana dengan kopernya? Ia kembali berfikir. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, ia segera menyeret koper miliknya menuju balkon. Ia melepas pegangannya pada koper miliknya, lalu beralih melepas semua tirai yang tergantung disana. Ia juga mengambil seprai yang membalut kasur. Ia menyambungkan kain kain itu.

Sebelum ia mengikatkan pada besi pembatas balkon, ia melihat dulu seberapa jauh jarak balkon satu dengan yang lain.

"Semoga di balkon bawah ada orang baik" gumamnya berharap.

Setelah itu ia mengikattkan ujung yang satu pada koper, dan ujung yang kedua pada besi pembatas balkon. Setelah memastikan ikatan itu cukup kuat menahan beban, ia menurunkan koper miliknya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian ia mulai turun dengan kain yang saling berikatan itu. Dengan hati-hati, dan juga ia berdoa, semoga baik-baik saja.

Hup

Ia berhasil turun ke balkon yang berada dibawahnya dengan selamat. Setelah melepaskan ikatan pada pegangan koper, Lalu ia menengok kedalam. Apakah ada penghuni di kamar ini.

Pintu balkon tertutup. Batinnya. Ia mendekati pinu itu.

Sreeek

Gotcha!

Tidak dikunci.

Ia pun masuk kedalam tak lupa membawa koper miliknya. Biasanya jika tidak terkunci, maka artinya kamar itu disewa. Ia menengok kanan kiri. Jika penghuni kamar ini sedang berada disini berarti ia sedang beruntung. Namun jika tidak, terpaksa ia turun lewat balkon lagi. Suara gemercik air terdengar.

[Name] segera mencari kunci kamar. Mencari di meja dekat kasur. ia tersenyum melihat kunci kamar tersebut tergeletak disana. Sebelum itu ia meninggalkan sebuah pesan untuk sang penghuni kamar. Sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih. Setelah itu dengan semangat ia menghampiri pintu. Memasukkan kunci, lalu membukanya. Dengan hati hati ia menutup pintu.

Lalu ia berbalik. Tubuh [Name] membatu. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak nyaman. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

Apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Incident

By

aktf_9096

Yamadavina

D.A.S

Pair :

Akashi x OC/Reader

Genre :

Romance, Drama, Crime, dan tentukan sendiri. :D

Rate :

T

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Saya hanya meminjam karakter.

Cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya dan itu artinya milik saya.

Warning :

Banyak Typo[s]. Ide pasaran. DLDR. OC. OOC. AU. Gaje. Sudut pandang Orang ke-3/Author POV.

Summary :

Sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga. Entah ini bisa disebut beruntung atau tidak./Mati atau mengikuti kemauannya?/Sebuah pilihan sulit/Summary gagal/langsung baca saja jika berminat.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Seorang pemuda besurai merah terang berdiri beberapa meter dari tubuh gadis itu. Dengan disertai seringaian di wajahnya ia berjalan mendekat kearah [Name]. Tubuh [Name] cepat bereaksi. Gadis itu perlahan mundur, menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, [Name]-san" ucap pemuda itu masih terus melangkah mendekati [Name].

Memang dasar hari ini ia tidak beruntung, punggung [Name] membentur dinding ujung koridor hotel lantai tersebut. Membuatnya terpojok.

"D-da-dari mana kau tau namaku?!" tanya [Name] terbata. Ia semakin takut. Apa lagi orang itu tau namanya.

"Siapa yang tidak tau Yamakichi [Name], penulis novel yang karyanya selalu menjadi Best Seller, dengan cerita kriminalnya." Ucap pemuda itu santai.

"Apa maumu!" seru [Name].

"Mauku?" alis pemuda itu terangkat.

"Hm." Pemuda itu bergumam.

"Kumohon, jangan bunuh aku" ucap [Name] ketakutan.

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai. Tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sudah tersudut. Ia tidak bisa lari. Ia pikir ia bisa lari dari orang itu.

"Aku janji akan tutup mulut." Ucap [Name] memohon lagi.

"Itu belum menjamin, bahwa kau akan menepati apa yang kau ucapkan." Jawab pemuda itu datar.

"Ikut aku" ucap pemuda itu, lalu meraih tangan [Name] yang tidak mengeggam koper dan menarik [Name] agar berdiri. [Name] menurut. Ia berdiri. Pemuda itu berbalik, dan berjalan dengan diikuti [Name] dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

[Name] duduk di sofa yang berada di kamar tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. Tepat didepannya, pemuda bersurai merah duduk diatas meja, dan memeperhatikan [Name] yang hanya diam. Tangan kanan pemuda itu terangkat. Jemari miliknya mengusap pipi putih nan halus milik [Name].

Mengagumi betapa indah sosok didepannya itu. Wajah yang terlihat tampan itu semakin mendekat pada wajah [Name].

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Hanya menempel.

Mata [Name] melebar ketika sadar apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya. Segera ia mendorong tubuh pemuda itu agar menjauh darinya.

Plakk

Reflek ia menampar pipi pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru [Name] tak terima.

"Rasanya manis." Ucapnya tak mejawab seruan [Name]. Pemud itu tak peduli dengan tamparan yang dilayangkan [Name] padanya.

"Kau!"

[Name] berdiri dari duduknya.

"Bisakah kau diam saja?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar.

[Name] membuang muka. Pemuda itu ikut berdiri. Lalu menarik [Name] kedalam pelukannya. [Name] tak melakukan perlawanan. Dagu pemuda itu bersandar di bahu kiri milik [Name].

"Jadilah milikku, maka aku tidak akan membunuhmu" bisik pemuda itu di telinga [Name].

"Jika tidak. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu nanti." Lanjutnya. Pemuda itu merengangkan pelukannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu" ucap [Name] yang teredam oleh dada pemuda tersebut.

"Itu bisa menyusul nanti. Apa kau lebih memilih mati?" ucap pemuda itu.

[Name] mengeleng.

"Kau bisa merasakannya bukan?" ucap pemuda itu bertanya.

[Name] tak menjawab karna ia bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu.

"Jantung" ucap pemuda itu.

Sekarang [Name] mengerti apa yang di maksud pemuda itu. Jantung pemuda itu berdetak cepat.

"Untuk kali ini mungkin aku akan membiarkannya lolos." ucapnya lagi.

'Lolos darimana? Dasar.' Batin [Name] kesal.

[Name] mendorong tubuh pemuda itu pelan untuk membuat jarak. Masih menunduk, tak berani menatap mata orang didepannya.

"Siapa namamu?" ucap [Name] pelan. (ciee~ yang malu malu~ /senggolrichan/ #ditimpukrichan #abaikan)

"Akashi..." jawab pemuda itu menggantung.

Membuat [Name] mendongak saat mendengar marga tersebut.

"Seijuro"

Yang tadinya ia tak berani menatap pemuda itu, sekarang ini ia menatap pemuda yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro tersebut dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Akashi yang itu?" tanpa sadar [Name] melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi gadis di depannya. Lucu sekali menurutnya. (Sungguh! Akashi OOC ._. #dilempargunting)

[Name] terpesona saat melihat Akashi yang tersenyum.

Berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi. Batinnya terpesona.

"Kau tau Akashi?" tanya akashi pada [Name].

[Name] mengalihkan pandangannya dari akashi.

"Aku hanya tau sedikit tentang mu dari pemicaraan orang orang di sekitarku." Jawab [Name].

Alis Akashi terangkat sebelah mendengar itu.

Hanya sedikit katanya? Hm. Menarik. Batin akashi.

"Hanya sedikit?" akashi menyuarakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Keningnya mengerut tanda tak suka-hanya pura pura sebenarnya. Hanya ingin menngoda gadis itu-

"aa.." [Name] segera menunduk takut kala melihat raut wajah pemuda di depannya.

"aa. Aku tidak terlalu peduli, dan jarang membaca surat kabar. Jadi... eumm. " jelasnya sambil memainkan ujung-ujung jemari tangannya dengan gugup.

Ingin sekali Akashi menjadikan gadis itu menjadi miliknya segera. (Tunggu! Kenapa jadi ooc begini? Baiklah. Tolong abaikan yang ini.)

"Jadi. Menjadi milikku, atau Mati?" ucap akashi ke topik awal.

"Tidak bisakah beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya Akashi-san?" ucap [Name] penuh harap.

"Tidak" ucap Akashi tegas.

"Tapi, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya" ucap [Name] dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Akashi.

"hm" gumam akashi mengijinkan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya [Name].

"Kenapa? hm" guman pemuda itu.

[Name] masih menunggu.

"hanya sedikit memberi pelajaran kepada penghianat" jawan pemuda bersurai merah itu tenang.

"Apakah harus seperti itu?" tanya n[Name]

"jika di tanya apakah harus, tentu harus" jawab pemuda itu masih tenang.

"Karna aku selalu benar" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata akashi tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Setelah pulang, keesokan harinya [Name] dibawa ke kediaman Akashi, untuk bertemu ayah pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Dan siapa yang bisa menyangka bahwa Tuan Besar Akashi menyambut dengan baik, dan menyetujui apa yang diutarakan Akashi muda dengan wajah yang gembira.

Dan itu membuat [Name] sedikit panik dan syok, dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia mengira akan terjadi sebuah penolakan, karna dirinya hayalah anak dari kalangan biasa. Ayah dan ibunya hanyalah guru SMA.

"Kenapa anda menerima saya yang biasa ini, Akashi-san?" akhirnya terucap juga setelah lama menimbang apakah ia harus bertanya tentang itu.

"Hm, kenapa bisa? Tentu aku tau dirimu dengan baik [Name]. Dan juga karna ayah mu. Panggil saja paman, atau ayah. Karna kita nanti akan segera menjadi keluarga" jelas Akashi Masaomi dengan raut wajah yang masih dihiasi oleh kegembiraan.

Disamping [Name], seringaian terukir lebar di wajah tampan Tuan Muda Akashi dengan jawaban ayahnya. Tentu saja ia sudah tau jika tidak ada penolakan dari sang ayah.

"A-anda mengenal ayah saya?" tanya [Name] terbata.

"Tentu. Teman masa kecil" jawab Masaomi

Wajah [Name] memucat.

Berarti aku harus menikah dengan orang gila ini? batinnya nelangsa.

"Apa Kau mengataiku gila atau sebagainya [Name]?"

Mati Kau [Name]! Batinnya menyesal.

"Tenang saja [Name]. Jika Seijuro melakukan hal buruk padamu, jangan segan untuk melaporkannya pada ku. Akan ku pastikan putriku ini baik-baik saja" ucap Masaomi mendengar perkataan Anaknya.

[Name] hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengar itu.

"Segera persiapkan acara pernikahannya. Lebih cepat lebih baik" titah Tuan Besar Akashi.

Rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Batin [Name] menangis.

TBC

Moshi-Moshi! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. :D Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Terimakasih juga, untuk yang sudah berkomentar, dan lainnya. Sekali lagi terimakasih! /bow/

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! ^^/


End file.
